Officer Down: Faceless, Nameless
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: One of Foyet's boldest moves does more then send Haley and Jack away. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

*peaks out from behind closet door* Is it safe? *gets hit in face by tomato* *wipes face* Thanks Katie. *comes out all the way* Lacy here. *sees things being raised* *holds hands up* I KNOW! I know! Bad ending on my part. But I had to do it. *gets hit with another tomato* KATIE! *gets hit with another watermelon by NCIS-fan-cecy* Andrea! *sees Katie cheering on Andrea* *glares* KATIE! Alright, I get it. Fix it now and keep everyone okay. I hate to say this but, Aaron still gets attacked by Foyet. Yeah, no way around that. *gets hit with more tomatoes and watermelons* *arms fall to sides and shoulders sag* On with the story. Have fun. *walks away, muttering* I need a shower.

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mattie is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave frowned at his cell, taking in Emily's cell number on the display. Okay, let's find out what she wants and go back to sleep.

"What's up Emily?" Dave asked in greeting. He was met with quiet sobs. He shot up, waking JJ. "Emily, talk to me." she just sobbed harder. Dave swore and faced JJ. "Emily's on the phone, sobbing. Can you calm her down?"

JJ took the phone. "Emily, sweetie, I need you to take a deep breath for me." she heard Emily do as she was told. "Another one sweetie. Keep going."

It took a few minutes but Emily calmed down enough to speak. "Put the phone on speaker, JJ."

JJ hit the button. "Okay Em, we can both hear you."

Emily sniffed. "I need you guys, all of you, to get to St. Sebastian hospital."

Dave frowned. "What's going on Emily?"

Emily barely suppressed a sob. "Aaron and I were attacked by Foyet last night."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Phone call to each team member;

"Get your asses to St. Sebastian hospital. Hotch and Emily were attacked by Foyet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rubbed her stomach as she sat in the room Aaron would be brought to once his surgery was finished. She'd been having pains since Foyet showed up in their bedroom but her fear for Aaron was over-riding anything else at that moment.

"Emily,"

Emily turned and saw the team coming towards her at a speed usually reserved for going after unsubs. She knew better then to stand up, she was still on bed rest so moving would be a stupid idea.

"Hey guys." the words were quickly followed by a sob that had JJ and Garcia kneeling on either side of the distraught woman.

Dave squatted in front of her. "What happened Emily?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Emily held her breath as she saw the person's shadow move closer and closer to the door. Her face paled and she almost choked in fear as the shadow turned towards the room and it was George Foyet otherwise known as The Boston Reaper.

"Well, well, well," Foyet drew each word out. "if it isn't the expecting mother, home all alone."

Emily swallowed her fear. "What are you doing here, Foyet?"

Foyet laughed. "I would think that would be obvious."

Emily arched a brow. "Let's pretend it's not." Where this courage was coming from, she had no idea but she really hoped it stuck around until Aaron got home.

"I'm setting a trap for dear Aaron." Foyet said as he moved around the room.

Emily wished like hell she could move fast enough to get out the door before Foyet caught her but she wouldn't dare. He'd come at her, with a knife she had no doubt, and that would put Mattie in danger, which Emily would never let happen. If it came down to it, she'd let Foyet stab in her in the heart before she let him hurt her baby.

Foyet moved beside the bed. "And you're going to help me."

Emily watched Foyet pull out two lengths of rope that had been attached to the back of his belt. Everything in her was screaming for her to run away but as he brought a knee up on the bed to kneel beside her, her entire body froze in fear.

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily let out another sob before answering. "I can't. Not now."

JJ noticed Emily rubbing her stomach. "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily shook her head. It was useless to lie to profilers and while JJ wasn't one, she did live with one.

"I'm having the pains again." Emily admitted. "And they're worse then before."

JJ held back a curse. "Did your water break yet?"

Emily sniffed. "I don't think so. Everything kinda blurs together right now."

"Where's Aaron?" JJ asked.

The team let JJ take the lead with Emily as she was the only one who's had a child and would know what to do.

"In surgery." Emily said. "He's been there a couple of hours."

"Why did you wait so long to call?" Dave asked.

Emily licked her lips and cleared her throat. "I couldn't get my head around what happened. I was trying to process everything. It wasn't until a nurse came out with an update that I thought to call."

JJ caught Emily's hand as pain crossed the other woman's face. "We need to get you checked out. I think you're in labor, Emily."

Emily met her friend's eyes, her gaze hard. "I am not leaving this room until Aaron comes out of surgery."

JJ returned the gaze. "And if that puts Mattie in danger?" she knew her words were a low blow but Aaron would freak if he found out Emily wasn't taking care of herself and the baby because of worry for him.

Emily's eyes dropped to her stomach. She'd already let Mattie go through enough because of her fear, she wouldn't let it happen any more.

"Alright," she said. She looked at Dave. "but you find me the moment Aaron comes out."

Dave squeezed Emily's knee. "Emily, I love you, you're my sister and normally I would do what you ask but if you're in labor when he comes out, there isn't a man on this team, aside from Aaron, that will go near that room."

Emily gave a small laugh and looked at Garcia.

Garcia smiled. "I'll be there before the boys can blink."

"Thank you." Emily looked back at JJ. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Emily felt tears of fear pressing at her eyes as Foyet tied her hands and feet together. The moment he brought the rope to her feet, the pains she'd been fearing, started up again, worse then ever before.

Foyet noticed the tears. "Don't be afraid Mrs. Hotchner." he paused. "Is it Mrs. yet?"

Emily swallowed and glared. "No matter what my last name is, it's Agent to a bastard like you."

Foyet laughed. "I can see why Aaron picked you." he tied the last knot on her wrists. "There, all set for when hubby comes home." he situated himself on the bed next to Emily and pulled his knife out, resting it on his bent leg. "Now we just have to wait."

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily let JJ help her from the wheelchair the whole team insisted she use onto the bed in the room she'd been given. Thankfully the nurses broke a few rules and put a second bed in Aaron's hospital room for Emily. At least until either Aaron came out of surgery or Emily went into active labor. Whichever came first. She'd also changed into a hospital gown with JJ and Garcia's help while the men turned their backs. Though, Reid didn't get it right away and Dave and Morgan had both grabbed an arm and spun the boy away from the women.

"You guys can turn back." JJ said as she pulled the blankets up over Emily. She ran her hand up and down Emily's arm. "Garcia and I are going to go get you some small to drink, some juice and we'll send Derek and Spence to find out how Aaron's doing. You just relax."

Emily nodded and tried to do as her friend commanded. Dave stood back as the other four left the room, leaving him alone with Emily. He knew JJ did that on purpose, knowing he could at least try and get the story out of Emily without upsetting her too much.

"JJ's not as subtle as she thinks." Emily said softly.

Dave smiled. "No, she not but you gotta love her for it."

Emily gave a small nod. "Yeah." she sighed. "I'll tell you as much as I can."

Dave moved and sat on the bed next to Emily, facing her. "Take your time. We're in no rush."

Emily met his gaze. "We will be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Emily tried to keep her shaking under control as she heard the front door open again.

"Looks like Daddy's home." Foyet said as he leaned towards Emily's stomach.

Emily leaned away from him. "Do not go near my child."

Foyet laughed again, though not as loud this time so Aaron wouldn't be alerted to his presence. Until it was too late, anyway.

"Remember," Foyet whispered. "as long as you do what you're told, you and baby will be just fine."

Emily leveled the man with a glare. "What about Aaron?"

Foyet smirked. "Well, that all depends on him, now doesn't it?"

"If you touch him, Foyet," Emily said. "we will not stop hunting you until you are the one laying on the ground, broken and bloody with no pulse. We will not stop until you are dead."

"Big words for a woman who can't even move from her own bed." Foyet said, bringing the knife closer to Emily's stomach.

Emily kept her glare but also stopped talking. That knife was too close for her to risk saying any more.

Aaron's footsteps got closer and Emily wanted nothing more then to shout out to him to run but that knife, it gleamed in what little light there was, she was torn. Keep her daughter safe and let Aaron get attacked or warn Aaron and risk the baby getting hurt.

As Aaron appeared in the doorway, Foyet pulled a gun from his waist and cocked it.

"You shoulda made a deal."

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave frowned at Emily's words. "What do you mean?"

Emily cleared her throat. "He knows where Haley and Jack live. He took it out of Aaron's address book. And," she grabbed her jacket and pulled a picture out. "left this with me."

Dave took the picture and saw it was of Haley and Jack with blood on it. "Shit."

Emily nodded. "We need to make sure they're okay."

Dave took Emily's hand. "As soon as Morgan and Reid come back, we'll head over. I'll call the moment we know something." he squeezed Emily's hand. "We won't let Foyet do any more damage."

JJ walked back in with a bottle apple juice, something Emily had craved her whole pregnancy. "Here you go Em."

Emily took the bottle with a small smile. "Thanks JJ." she winced and inhaled sharply. "God, it getting worse."

JJ took Emily's hand. "Squeeze. It doesn't help much but it'll distract you."

Dave fisted and stretched his right hand in memory of JJ doing the same to him.

Morgan came back in with Reid. "Hotch's surgery just finished up. They should be bringing him down in about five minutes."

Emily waited for the contraction to pass before speaking. "Thank you Derek."

Dave stood up and moved to the other two males. "We need to get to Haley's. Now."

Reid frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

Dave handed Reid the picture. "Foyet's after them."

Before the men could leave, three nurses came, wheeling Aaron's bed into the room. Emily took on look at his face before her breath caught. She squeezed JJ's hand hard.

"My water just broke."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Emily watched Aaron pale moments before he seemed to give himself a shake and his eyes hardened.

"Get away from them, Foyet." Aaron said, his voice as hard as his eyes. "Now."

Foyet laughed once more. Emily was getting really sick of that. "Scared I'll do something to them Aaron? Hurt your pretty little girlfriend? Cause something just terrible to happen to the baby?"

"This is between you and me, Foyet." Aaron said. "Get away from them. They're innocent."

Aaron's fear was building rapidly as he took in the knife Foyet had almost against Emily's stomach.

"As long as they mean something to you," Foyet said standing from the bed. "they're not innocent.

Emily felt a small amount of tension leave her body, even as another sharp pain coursed through her lower back. This wasn't good. She was almost positive that Foyet's appearance had triggered early labor and without a hospital, there was no stopping Mattie from making an early appearance.

In the blink of an eye, Foyet lifted his gun and shot at Aaron, missing him by inches, the bullet going through the wall by the door. Aaron didn't flinch while Emily jerked and let out a small whimper

Aaron's eyes darted to Emily for a second, trying to reassure her but he saw the pain in her eyes and the way she tried to rub her stomach and his heart sank. She was going into labor. His eyes turned back to Foyet. This damn bastard was going to pay dearly if anything happened to Emily and the baby.

"Is this part of my profile?" Foyet asked. "Not showing fear?"

"If you don't see fear," Aaron said. "maybe it's because I'm not afraid of you."

Foyet smirked. "You almost said that like you mean it."

"Are you here to kill me or are you here to play games?" Aaron asked. Almost immediately he regretted his words. Emily did not need to hear that.

"Why don't you tell me." Foyet said as he and Aaron advanced on each other.

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily wanted to complain as the nurses, after getting Aaron's bed in place, wheeled hers out of the room but she kept her word. Her water had broken and now she had to focus on Mattie. JJ and Garcia were with her, planning on helping through the labor since Aaron couldn't be there with her. Dave had offered to come to but Emily told him, through a contraction, if he or any of the men came near the room, she'd shoot them. No one dared point out she didn't have her gun on her.

"It's gonna be okay Emily." Garcia said.

JJ winced as Emily glared at their friend and her grip on JJ's hand tightened.

"I have to push a watermelon out a 10 centimeter hole Penelope," Emily ground out around another contraction. "while my baby's father is laying in a hospital room after being attacked by a sadistic bastard. It is NOT okay."

JJ motioned for the nurses to stop and looked Emily in the eyes. "Emily, listen to me. The guys have gone to make sure Haley and Jack are okay, Hotch made it through surgery and will wake up within the hour and you are going to bring your daughter in the world. Everything will be fine."

Tears filled Emily's eyes. "I'm scared."

JJ's eyes softened as Garcia stroked Emily's hair. "I know sweetie. Let's just get through this one step at a time. First, bringing Mattie out to meet her family."

Emily exhaled. "Right, you're right."

JJ nodded to the nurses and the bed started moving again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Emily couldn't hold back her sobs any longer as she listened to Foyet talk to Aaron as he tortured and stabbed him. He couldn't just end it quickly, no. He had to take his time, truly making a game out of the whole thing.

"You damn bastard!" Emily yelled, another pain fueling her anger. "Leave him alone! Haven't you done enough?"

Foyet looked at Emily before looking back at Aaron. "You've got a feisty one there. Wonder if your daughter will be the same." he stood up off Aaron and moved around the room. He picked up a photo of Haley and Jack. "Nice looking boy, he excited about being a big brother?" he looked at Emily. "What about his mom? She okay with all this?"

Emily didn't dignify Foyet with an answer and she was guessing, dreading, that Aaron was in too much pain to answer.

Foyet set the picture down and picked up Aaron address book. Emily bit back a curse as Mattie gave a hard kick, finally getting upset with the stress her mother was feeling.

"Hmm, where would Little Hotchner and Mommy be in here?" Foyet asked as he flipped through. "Certainly not in the obvious place. Oh!" he stopped. "Here we go. This name seems more carefully written then the others. A Haley Brooks," he looked at Emily again. "am I right?"

Again, Emily said nothing but Foyet smiled anyway.

"I am right." He said, tearing the page out. He moved back over to Aaron and looked down at him. "I think I'll pay the two a visit later." Emily froze again as Foyet grabbed his knife and moved over to Emily again. To her surprise, he cut her free and patted her belly. "You might wanna call a doctor. Baby's daddy doesn't look too good."

Emily was too stunned to move as Foyet walked out of the room and house. The front door slamming shut snapped Emily out of it and she moved as fast as she could off the bed and over to Aaron's side. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her face as she took in the damage Foyet had done. Reaching into Aaron's pocket, she pulled out his phone.

"Hold on Aaron." Emily said as she dialed 911. "Don't you dare leave us now."

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron's eyes slowly opened. He was confused at first but everything slowly came back and his panic came flying back.

"Relax Aaron," Dave said, coming to his side. He'd stayed behind to make sure someone was there when Aaron woke up. "Emily's fine."

Aaron shook his head. "She was in labor. The stress caused early labor."

Dave nodded. "I know. JJ and Garcia are with her now. She is giving birth to Mattie but she's okay."

Aaron tried to sit up. "I have to be with her."

Dave pushed him down gently but firmly. "You have to stay right there. You were stabbed nine times Aaron. Even if you could get up, you're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"She needs me Dave." Aaron fought.

"She needs you alive." Dave countered. "And that means staying right here until your daughter is born and Emily is moved back in here."

Aaron raised a brow. "This isn't the maternity ward."

Dave smirked. "It's not but then again, doctors don't really like fighting with a very angry and upset FBI agent in labor. She was in here before her water broke and they promised, once she and Mattie were okay to be moved, they'd be brought back here." his smirk vanished. "Emily filled me in on what happened. Derek and Reid have gone to make sure Haley and Jack are okay and bring them back here."

Aaron sighed. He knew, he barely remembered, Foyet saying he was going to go see Haley and Jack. The bastard's way of saying his family wasn't safe.

"They have to be set away." Aaron said quietly. "They have to be safe." he shut his eyes. "Emily and Mattie too."

Dave's face hardened. "While I agree Haley and Jack should be sent away for their safety, there is no way in hell Emily is going to go anywhere." Dave's tone caused Aaron's eyes to fly open and locked with the older man's. "She won't go and we won't let her. She's a trained FBI agent Aaron, new mother or not. She can take care of herself. Between the two of you, you can keep Mattie safe."

Aaron knew, in the back of his mind, that Dave was right. But all he could think of was keeping Jack and Mattie and their mothers safe.

"She has to go Dave." Aaron said. "Until we catch Foyet, they aren't safe."

Dave leaned close to Aaron. "Do not push this, Aaron. It is going to be hard enough on you having Jack gone. Do not destroy yourself by sending the woman you love and your new daughter away too." he saw his words get through and Aaron nod. Standing straight, Dave nodded also. "I'll go make some calls. Rest. JJ will come when the baby's born."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily gave a loud cry as she finally pushed Mattie all the way out. She fell back against her pillows, breathing hard as JJ wiped her forehead and Garcia held her hand and rubbed her arm.

"You did great Em," Garcia said, looking at Mattie as the doctor and nurses cleaned her. "she's beautiful."

Emily smiled weakly. "Yeah?"

JJ nodded. "Definitely got her looks from Mommy and Daddy."

The doctor smiled at Emily. "She has to be cleaned a bit more then weighed and measured but give us five minutes and you can have your daughter."

Emily's smile widened some. "Then back to Daddy."

Garcia kissed Emily's head. "Of course."

Five long minutes later, a nurse walked over with a pink bundle. JJ and Garcia helped Emily sit up and the nurse laid Mattie in her arms.

"Does she have a name?" the nurse asked.

Emily nodded as she stared at her daughter's face. "Matilda Katie Hotchner."

"Mattie for short." JJ said as she too stared at her niece.

The doctor moved to Emily's side. "Why don't you rest then we'll move you back to Agent Hotchner's room."

Emily shook her head, looking away from Mattie long enough to meet the doctor's eyes. "I'd rather move now then rest. Please."

The doctor nodded. "Alright, let's just get a crib for Mattie then we'll get you two moved."

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron woke up once more and heard voices. Quiet ones, talking softly. He opened his eyes and turned to see Emily was back and she was holding a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Daddy's awake." Dave said from where he was standing between the two beds.

Emily looked up from Mattie and smiled. "Hey."

Aaron returned the smile. "Hey there."

Emily looked at Dave and he nodded. Moving, he took Mattie from Emily before JJ helped her move to the wheelchair next to her bed. JJ pushed Emily to Aaron's bedside before Dave handed Mattie back. Emily leaned one arm on the bed and turned Mattie so Aaron could see her face.

"Aaron Hotchner, meet your daughter, Matilda Katie Hotchner." Emily said softly.

Aaron lifted his hand and ran a finger down Mattie's tiny cheek. "Hi Mattie." he looked at Emily. "She's small."

Emily nodded as she shifted Mattie into her father's arms. "From being born early. Don't worry, she's perfect otherwise."

Aaron shook his head as he held his daughter. "Being small is perfect too."

Dave cleared his throat. "Morgan called while you were sleeping. They're bringing Haley and Jack in to see you before they go into protective custody."

Aaron nodded as he looked between Emily and their daughter. As much as he wanted them to go too, he knew he couldn't be separated from both his children. Dave was right; Jack being gone would be hard enough. He couldn't make Emily and Mattie leave as well.

"There they are." Morgan said as he walked in, Jack in his arms, Haley at his side. "I told ya we'd find them."

Jack nodded, though his smile fell as he took in his father. "Daddy."

Aaron handed Mattie back to Emily and motioned for Morgan to put Jack on the bed.

"Don't worry Buddy." Aaron said once his son was with him. "The doctors made sure I'm perfectly fine."

Jack nodded. "Okay." he looked at Emily and his eyes lit up. "Is that Mattie?"

Emily smiled, though it was bittersweet. "Yeah, it's Mattie."

"Jack," Aaron called his son's attention back. He didn't want to send him away right after getting to meet his sister but it had to be done. "Did Mommy tell you that you two are taking a trip?"

Jack nodded again. "Yeah. Are you, Emmy and Mattie coming too Daddy?"

JJ and Dave slipped from the room, pulling Morgan with them to give the small family time to talk. This was gonna suck no matter what and they didn't need an audience.

Aaron sighed. "I'm afraid not Buddy. It's just gonna be you and Mommy. Think of it like when Daddy and Emily go away for work, only it's your turn this time."

Haley moved to Emily's side as Jack and Aaron talked and knelt beside her.

"She's beautiful, Emily." Haley said, looking at Mattie.

Emily smiled, though she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I'm sorry this is happening."

Haley squeezed Emily's arm. "It's not your fault and it's not Aaron's either. Just promise me one thing."

Emily nodded. "Anything."

"Make sure he doesn't lose himself in this." Haley said. "Make sure he remembers that just because Jack is gone, that he still has you and your daughter. That he still has something to hold on to."

Tears slid down both of their faces.

"You have my word." Emily said. She shifted Mattie a little bit. "Mattie, this is your Aunt Haley."

Haley smiled at the title. "Hi Mattie. Your parents love you more then anything. Never forget that."

"Emily, Haley," Aaron's voice caused the two women to turn. "it's time."

Emily, with Haley's help, stood up and sat carefully beside Aaron so Jack could see his sister. "I know you want to stay here with Mattie, Jack but you won't be gone forever and I promise as soon as you come home, you can spend the whole weekend with her."

Jack nodded sadly. "Okay Emmy. I miss you."

Emily leaned forward, careful of Mattie and kissed Jack's forehead. "I'll miss you too, Buddy. Mattie will too."

Jack put his hand on Mattie's stomach and repeated Emily's kiss with his sister. "Bye bye Mattie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*wipes eyes* That massively sucked. No, not the story, writing it. I made myself cry like five separate times. Mostly the end, with Jack and Mattie and, *sobs* okay, no need to cause more tears. I'm sorry this was so sad and angsty but it needed to be. *ducks banana and watermelon* HA! *gets hit with pumpkin* Oh come on! *sighs* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
